Taboo
by Coumba
Summary: Copeland: Ladies-man, Orton: Con, Stratus: School whore, D. Flair: Goody-two-shoes, Hardy: Straight-edge? They develop their addictions, Plans unravel, their minds delve into the forbidden, they cross their own lines... Taboo. Prequel to Las Vegas Or Bust
1. Chapter 1

Adam Copeland and Randy Orton were just getting finished with football practice, the duo were the kings of Bridgeway High. Adam was the captain of the football team, and Randy was the co-captain.

The girls swooned over the two handsome men, and all guys just about envied and praised them at the same time. They were the bad boys, the jocks, the hunks. Call them what you may, they ruled the school, and they knew it.

Looking good today, Adam!" A cheerleader giggled from the two towering men.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Torrie." Adam winked, as she sped up to walk with them.

"So, I was wondering if maybe-" She began, cocking her head to the side slightly, smiling scandalously.

"Listen, babe, I've got a girl waiting for me at home, but tomorrow, you can stop by." Adam said nonchalantly, getting into the driver's seat of his Jeep.

Women to Adam Copeland were a disposable as paper plates. The past four years, for him, had been spent sleeping with any and every girl he wanted. And for that very reason, he was legendary to underclassmen, and a haphazard to the school itself.

"Who is it this time?" Randy asked, getting into the Jeep as well.

"Matt Hardy's girl, you know, that red-head with the huge-" Adam smirked widely when the thought entered his mind.

"Oh yeah, that one... I'm suspecting you're just doing it to piss him off?" Randy turned and quirked his brow.

"Well, yeah... That and a few other things." Adam replied, flashing one of his signature grins that implied all things bad. And with that he put his keys in the ignition and started the car.

Danielle Flair, the all-star track runner at Bridgeway High, and sophmore President of the student council. She'd received all kinds of academic achievement awards, and was considered a well-rounded student. She was the girl that really everyone despised, but wouldn't say it to their face because they were so goddamn nice.

Jeff Hardy, her follow sophmore wasn't particularly as achieved as Danielle, he was an average student, and was consistent with that. Back then, he considered himself "straight-edge" which he considered his shining achievement. He'd resisted all drugs and alcohol all 15 years of his life and was damn proud about it.

The two were lounging on the disgusting couch in the carshop of Matt's, the older Hardy. The two were inseparable, practically attached by the hip. They were the closest two people could get to being a couple, without the whole kissing and hand-holding deal. But, being the difficult 15 years olds they were , they never made anything official.

Matt, Jeff's senior brother, was burying his head in the hood of, yet another, car. He was fascinated with cars ever since he was younger, so he saved up money and opened a ratty, dingy car shop. But he was content with it. That was all that mattered to him.

"Matt! Babe, did anyone call here?" A vivacious red-head came through the front door, like she was in a big hurry. She planted a kiss on Matt's ear (the only part of his face that wasn't buried in the car). The kiss caused him to arise from the car, almost immediately.

"No, why?" He tossed a dirty rag into the car carelessly as he marveled at his girlfriend, Amy Dumas.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just waiting on a call from a friend, we've got a project to work on together." She grinned, and pulled him closer, laying another kiss on him.

Danielle cocked her head to the side, and sighed. She stared on at the couple and smiled sweetly. "They're so cute." She said, leaning on Jeff's shoulder.

The phone's ring echoed through the shop, and almost as soon as it started to ring, Amy was sprinting to the phone. Matt then grabbed a bag of chips he'd left on his tool box, and started to scarf them down.

"So, Jeff, when are you gonna finish that English paper?" Matt stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth. Then continued. "Oh wait, that's right, you never finished that paper, did you?" He mocked.

"I did finish!" Jeff retaliated in his deep southern accent.

"You mean Danielle did it for you." Matt corrected, with another handful of chips.

"I didn't do it for him, I just helped him out a little." Danielle lied through her teeth, nudging Jeff playfully. They both knew she did most of work, but not all.

"He didn't need any goddamn help with it!" Shannon entered the garage. Shannon Moore was loud and obnoxious, no one knew why Matt put up with him, let alone was best friends with him." He just said he needed help so he could spend more time with you!"

Jeff nearly died with embarrassment. Why the hell would he say something like that, in front of Danielle, of all people? Jeff let out a nervous laugh, instead of kicking Shannon like he wanted to.

"Leave those two alone." Matt warned, pushing the obnoxious Junior away from him.

Shannon grinned deviously and snatched the bag of chips from Matt's hands.

"You bastard! Gimme back my chips!" The two ran out of the garage, chasing each other for a bag of chips... Freaking mature, right?

Amy then returned from the phone conversation, and quickly grabbed her bag, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked, slightly suspicious.

"I'm going over to Adam's to work on a project. Don't tell Matt it's Adam, you know how he gets about him." She rolled her eyes dryly, and left.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you have it, darlings, The 1st chapter of the prequel!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Taboo! Please review!**

**I'll try to update ASAP!**

**:]  
**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

So there was Randy Orton, the heartthrob, the all-star athlete, in his room, alone, on a Friday night. As if that weren't shocking enough, this was typical for the jock.

He was counting cards, and improving on his impeccable skill. He'd gotten so good at it, he would have tons of cash forked over to him by naive underclassmen willing to gamble.

But, card counting wasn't his only skill, he was great with any and every game of chance, especially bets, which brought in the most cash by far.

His silence was rudely interrupted by the ringing of his own phone. He threw down his cards in frustration and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said , not sounding the least bit excited.

"Hey babe, it Stacy, I was just calling to remind you about our date tomorrow night." An incredibly bubbly voice practically sang into Randy's less-than-pleased ear.

Randy groaned, and slumped with pure disinterest.

Stacy Kiebler had been Randy's girlfriend for a little over three months. They were easily considered the power-couple of school. The gorgeous, tan, tall, blue-eyed. brazen, asshole-jock and his perky, blonde, big-boobed, tall, ditzy-cheerleader girlfriend. Yeah, they were perfect for each other.

"Babe, I can't... I've-uh... I've got to study."Randy let the blatant lie rush past his lips.

"Randy, you never study!" She whined."Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not. I'd never." He rolled his eyes, that lie went by a little smoother. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." He then quickly slammed the phone down, and hung up before she could even say goodbye.

Randy could only tolerate her voice for so long.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered, under his own breath.

He resented the fact that he made her his official girlfriend. He missed being able to pick up girl with Adam, without having too sneak around. Stacy, to Randy, was just another trophy. But, having an actual girlfriend made Randy feel superior to Adam. At least he can hold onto a girlfriend, Adam, on the other hand, would be lucky to keep one for 20 minutes, maybe a half-hour.

Randy re-started his card counting cycle, and was on a good for roll about ten minutes until, of course, he was interrupted again. That time it was a noise was coming from his bedroom's window.

He walked over to his window and saw a dirty-blond, with a devious grin plastered on her face. She had scaled the side of his house to get to his second story bedroom window. He opened the window and let her in.

"Damn it, Trish, what are you doing here?" Randy groaned. "My parents are going to kill me if they catch another girl in here."

Trish climbed into his room, with nothing but a mini jean-skirt and a black bra. She'd obviously been doing something her parents wouldn't be too proud of.

"Randy, I don't really care right now. We need to talk." She said, before placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him backwards, onto his bed. Almost immediately she began to devour his neck with kisses.

"Trish, where are your clothes?" Randy said, snapping out of his lustful trace for a fraction of a second, which was a feat for a typical teenaged boy around a girl like Trish.

"I have clothes!" Trish giggled, going back to his neck. But he pushed her off of him gently. She took the hint and got off of him. "I was at a friend's house. He lived close by, so I thought I'd make my neighborhood rounds.

Completely exhausted, Randy yawned. "Why are you here again?"

"Well, me and Adam have been talking lately, and we think-"

"God, Trish, can you get a shirt on?" Randy interrupted her, mid-sentence.

"Why?"

"Because it's distracting me."

"Well, the shirt would've come off anyway..." She quirked an eyebrow and smirked suggestively.

He mumbled something under his breath before taking off his own white T-shirt and tossing it to Trish.

"Talk about distracting..." Trish's gaze fell on the well defined boy of Randy's. She'd seen it all before, a countless number of times. Every time she saw it again, however, she seemed to be completely infatuated with him all over.

She slipped on his shirt, and continued. "Me and Adam think we should play a little prank. You know, like, a way to leave our mark as Seniors."

"I'm listening." Randy said, slightly interested.

"You know the younger Hardy? Jeff?"

"Yeah?" Randy yawned once again.

"Well he's... What does he call it... Straight Edge. And we think this would be a perfect opportunity to break his little anti-drug streak." She said, straddling Randy.

"Trish, babe, that's a great idea, but you've gotta leave." Randy grinned weakly.

"Not until I'm done." She grinned once again, pushing him back further onto the bed, and kissing him ferociously.

"How many other guys' houses have you been at tonight?" He asked after pushing her back slightly.

"You'd be my third tonight."

"Jesus, Trish, you're going to catch something." Randy groaned at the idea, not wanting to get anything from her.

"Who, little ol' me?" She batted her lashes sweetly. "Never." She said, before pressing Randy onto the bed completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday afternoons at the Hardy household weren't as exciting as they could've been, to say the least. Jeff, Danielle, and Phil, another friend of their's, were all in Jeff's small, pathetic excuse for a room, let alone a closet. They played Jeff's Nintendo 64, and ate potato chips, a staple food at the Hardy's. It was boring, but the three still sat and tapped the buttons, endlessly staring at the colorful screen before them.

"Have you seen or heard from Amy?" Matt leaned on the doorframe.

"What?... Oh, no, last I heard she was at Adam's for a project or something." Jeff mumbled, his green gaze intently watching the screen.

"Adam's? She never said anything about that bastard." Matt frowned. He and Adam didn't get along too well. Hate was a little to strong of a word to describe their relationship, a very, very, strong dislike would be more fitting. "Did she say anything about where she'd be after? She hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Nope." Jeff grunted, jostling Phil slightly to gain and advantage in the game.

Matt usually wasn't so touchy about thing like that, but he'd been so high-strung then, especially with his finals fast-approaching. He'd felt something nagging him for a while. He wasn't sure if he should've acted on it, but with Amy briefly gone... Everything felt out of place, and something bad was going to happen, and soon.

* * *

Adam's room was dark, and messy. He never bothered to clean anything _ever_. And he preferred to keep things in his room dark, so he wouldn't have to have to seen the horrible mess surrounding him, and so he wouldn't be rudely awakened by the blazing sun, when he woke up from his frequent one-night-stands.

Amy Dumas, the fiery red head, and girlfriend of Matt Hardy had fell another victim to Adam Copeland's charm. She was slipping on her previously shed clothes, while a grinning Adam was laying awake in bed.

"Stop by anytime you'd like, sweetheart." Adam said. It was his way of saying thank you and goodbye at the same time, after his escapades with various women. Ironically, he never actually meant it. He'd actually dread it if they did show up at his doorstep for a second time. If anything he'd be terrified.

Amy simply stayed silent in response, however. The guilt of it all was beginning to set in. She felt her stomach begin to turn. Her head hung, and her eyes began to swell with tears. She didn't cry often, but when she did, it was for something pretty serious.

Adam practically groaned in annoyance when he realized she was crying. With most of the girls he was with, they wouldn't in front of him. But for the rare few that did, he had to recite a few lines, offer them a ride home, and give them his sad excuse for honest sympathy.

"Hey, come on don't worry about it." Adam said the words without a single ounce of sincerity. "Look, I'll give you a ride back home, and we can forget about this whole thing."

"...You won't tell Matt about this, will you?" She sniffed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said lazily, as he stretched and yawned in his bed.

* * *

Randy woke up from the night's festivities, and slipped on his shirt and boxers from the floor below him. To no one's surprise, Trish was long gone, probably waking up in someone else's bed. Randy didn't care though, she was another person he couldn't even really stand. He didn't know why he bothered to sleep with her, or Stacy, or any other girl for that matter. When he didn't gamble or play sports , there wasn't much else to do. So he just would sleep with them to pass the time.

Randy trudged his way to the kitchen to make a late breakfast, since it was already noon by then. His father, Bob Orton, was at the table, reading a newspaper and slipping on steaming hot coffee.

Randy tried his hardest to keep quiet, and not attract the attention of his father. His attempt failed, however, when his father set the paper down and took a long sip from the mug before letting out a sigh. Randy knew exactly what was going to come next.

"Randy, I uh... I heard some noise coming from you room last night... What was that all about?" The older man asked, already knowing his son was going to attempt to lie.

"Must've been the wind or something." Randy said, not letting his guard down, knowing his father would be ready to strike at any moment, and deflate his lies.

"Really?" Bob's gaze slightly narrowed, his son was getting better at that whole lying thing, usually he'd stutter, it was beginning to bug him. "So, how, exactly would you explain the girl I saw this morning, climbing out of your bedroom window?" Bob quirked a questioning brow, knowing he had his son right where he wanted him.

"A girl?" Randy said, quiet stupidly.

"Yes, Randy, a girl. She was blonde, barely had any clothes on..." Bob glared at the younger male, who had his back turned, fixing cereal.

"Oh... That girl." The brazen young man said, obviously he needed to work on his lying ability a little more. But like most teenagers, lying to their parents was just one of those things they could never succeed at.

"Boy, stop acting stupid." His father snapped, obviously fed up with the little charade. "You need to learn how to treat women with respect. Your mother and I don't-"

"Listen, dad, I gotta go to Adam's for-" Randy rushed, beginning to leave the kitchen. Enduring another one of his dad's scoldings was the last thing he wanted on a Saturday afternoon.

"Don't you dare walk away, boy. Sit down." He commanded. Silently, Randy did so. "I got a note from you principal, yesterday." He grabbed an open envelope from the counter beside him. He opened it and skimmed it.

"...Says you've been caught engaging and soliciting in games of chance on campus." He put the note down, and looked up at Randy. "What the hell is your problem, why are you gambling?"

"Listen, dad, I've seriously got to go. We'll talk later, I promise." And he quickly dashed out of the kitchen with nothing but his boxers and T-shirt, before his father could even utter another word.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's so cute." Trish snarled. "I don't know what he even sees in her."

Bridgeway High was once again back in full swing, that following Monday. And the day was nearing it's end. The football and cheerleading practices were finished, and that meant Trish, Randy and Adam were heading home.

Trish was walking with the two football players, to Adam's car, when she spotted Jeff. He was sitting in the bleachers, staring on at Danielle who was completing another lap around the track field. Trish glared at the mass of blonde curls that bounced as Danielle's slender body dashed quickly around the track.

"Hey, Trish, put the claws away. Save it for another time." Adam advised.

"Why doesn't the guy just ask her out already?" Randy asked no one in particular.

"Because she's a stupid bitch." Trish growled, her glare intensified.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Adam questioned, opening the door to his Jeep.

"She called me a whore, in front of the whole track team."

"Trish, I'm sorry to break it to you, but everyone calls you a whore, and you give them a pretty good reason to." Randy sighed, before getting into the passenger's seat.

Trish's head snapped toward Randy, and she stuck out her tongue childishly. She knew he was right, however, she wasn't going to be the one to admit it.

"But no one calls me one to my face." Trish muttered, before leaving the car and sauntering over to the bleachers, where a lone Jeff was sitting staring on at Danielle who was still running.

"So, is that your girlfriend?" Trish asked, plopping down on the cold metal beside Jeff.

"Who, Danielle?" Jeff snorted. "No, she's just one of my best friends."

"Well she must be a damn lucky girl to be friends with such a hot guy like you." She grinned when she saw his green eyes peel away from Danielle and made contact with her own eyes. Her grin deepened, he was hers.

Danielle was finally finished with track practice, and was feeling gross from sweating like a pig. She grabbed her water bottle and guzzled the whole thing down in about ten seconds.

"I didn't know Jeff and Trish talked." Maria, Danielle's friend, said as she stared up at the two in the bleachers.

"What are you talking about Ria? They don't talk." Danielle scoffed at the red head, concluding that she must've been wrong. And to Dani, Maria was usually wrong about everything.

"Well, they're talking now." Maria said, pointing up at the two.

Danielle looked up, and sure enough, there was Jeff and Trish talking... More than talking actually, Trish was practically all over him. Her hands were running through his blonde and purple hair, and she was leaning all over him. He didn't seem to mind though, hell, he loved it. That was enough to send Danielle fuming.

She stomped up the bleachers and cleared her throat obnoxiously when Jeff didn't notice her immediately.

"Oh, hey Danielle, This is Trish-" Jeff began, trying to introduce a less-than-pleased Danielle to his newly found friend.

"I know who she is." The enraged blonde snapped. "Let's go." She grabbed him by his wrist forcefully and practically dragged the poor boy away from Trish. He turned to wave goodbye, while the seductress blew him a kiss.

Once Danielle was sure she was far away enough, she turned Jeff and began to scold him.

"What is your problem? Why were you talking to her?" She bellowed. "What were you even talking to her about?"

"Nothing! She just came over and then she started talking about some party." Jeff said nonchalantly, trying not to alarm Danielle anymore than she already had been. "Why are you so defensive, anyway? I mean, what's so bad about her?"

"Have you not been here for the past two years?" The trigger had been pulled, Danielle was home-bound for another one of her ranting rampages. "Trish is a skank, a whore, a tramp! She is the devil's spawn! She only uses guys for to her advantage. She's sick, and twisted, and deserves to just..." The fuming blonde let out an ear-piercing scream that scared away any living being within the parameter. "You'll be stupid to trust her, believe me."

"Danielle, calm down alright?" Jeff cautiously patted her quivering back. "There's nothing to worry about."

She, in return, grumbled something unintelligible under her breath, before dragging Jeff away from the fields.


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle climbed the stairs to her front door and entered the house with her keys, briefly waving back to Matt and Jeff, who'd dropped her off.

"Danielle, darling, is that you?" The motherly, sweet-as-honey voice of Caroline Flair welcomed her daughter's ears as she entered the house.

"Yeah, mom it's me." Danielle called back to her mother, as she kicked off her running shoes, and followed the sound of her mother's sonorous voice to the kitchen. Caroline was slipping on a black jacket over her powder-blue nurse uniform. She was ready to venture off to work.

"Well, I've got to go to work, leftovers are in the fridge." She grabbed her handbag from the wooden table before her. "Oh, and your father called."

Dani's previously enraged demeanor was completely replaced with an overly-excited one. Hearing from her dad was a rarity, since he was always 'traveling on the job.'

She was astonished her mom didn't pack up and leave him yet. She saw him, at most, six times a year. Even then, it wasn't a holiday visit or birthday visit, just random days that no one would expect, for really short amounts of time. It was disappointing, to say the least. But he always kept them on their toes.

"Really? What did he say? Is he coming back to visit?" Danielle practically hit the ceiling with excitement, she knew she was getting her hopes up, though.

"He said to call back, he wants to see how his princess is doing." Her mother sighed impatiently, trying to avoid further conversation, in fear of being late for work.

"That's not all he said! He must've said more! Did he say when he's coming back?" Danielle pressed.

"Danielle." Her mother's hazel gaze narrowed slightly and her red lips pursed. Her tone of voice was enough for her daughter to understand. Danielle got the message loud and clear.

"Have fun at work, mom." She smiled sheepishly, as her mother clicked away in her heels.

* * *

Matt was breathing heavily in bed, trying to catch his breath from his previous activity with his girlfriend, Amy. He stared at his bed-side table, where a small black, velvet box sat behind a box of tissues. He smirked slightly at the thought of purposing to Amy, something he wouldn't dare think of a few years prior.

The shift in the bed startled him, Amy began to roll out of the bed, and slip on her clothes.

"Where are you going, babe?" Matt asked, glancing at his clock. "It's Two A.M., and you never leave afterwards."

Amy didn't reply, and simply continued to put on her clothes.

"Is everything alright? You've been acting weird lately." Matt asked, slightly surprised she didn't respond.

"I'm not feeling well, I just want to go home." She twisted her long red tresses into a ponytail. She knew Matt was going to press on the subject, she had to get away from him fast, or else she'd tell him what was really going on.

"Why don't you just spend the night like you always do?" he groaned, obviously not wanting her to leave.

"Matt, I just want to go home." She snapped, finally getting her point across.

"Fine, I'll drive you." Matt rolled out of bed and began to put on his clothes.

"No, I'll take a cab." She stammered, trying to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Amy, don't be ridiculous, I'll drive you-"

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just... stay in bed, get some sleep." She commanded, trying to sound sincere, and maybe even a little concerned for him.

"Fine." He gave up, but reached into his jean's pocket from the floor. " At least take the money." He handed her to 20 dollar bill.

She reluctantly took the money, and turned to leave.

"Amy?" He called before she left. She turned to face him. "Nothing happened while you were over at your friend's house for that project, right?"

Those words could've killed her. She bit her lip and shook her head no, turning away from him.

"I love you." He said as she walked out of the door.

On the verge of tears, she replied. "I love you too." Then, she closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh of regret.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a brisk Tuesday morning when Adam Copeland sluggishly rolled out of bed, and got ready for school. He brushed back his wavy golden locks, then trotted downstairs, ready to leave for school.

However he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon a quivering blonde man, with sunken eyes, and an oversized hoodie. He was staring at his older brother, crouched over the kitchen table, with his parents consoling him. He was staring at his older brother, Christian.

Christian had been Adam's hero, in fact it was quite natural for any younger brother to look up to their older sibling. Adam and Christian were the picture perfect siblings, practically attached at the hip.

But when it came time for Christian to leave for college, practically everything stopped. Things got worse, and Christian lost all touch with Adam and never came to visit anymore. Christian got into drugs, Adam figured this out when he only came to visit for money. Ever since, Adam has this growing dislike for Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Adam snarled, he already knew the answer though.

"Adam!" Judy Copeland, their mother exclaimed, surprised by the tone in her son's voice.

"Don't talk to your brother like that." His father's stern voice commanded.

"He's not my brother!" Adam let out a short laugh before continuing. "He's just a junkie who stops by every month to steal money from us."

"Now that is just enough, young man! He's doesn't deserve this! Now apologize!" His mother scolded.

"Mom! It's been a year, we all know our money is going toward his drugs! We're feeding his addiction!"

Christian sighed, and hung his head. He'd heard this argument a thousand times, it was just another reminder of how he failed his brother.

"Adam. Leave. Now." His father boomed.

"Idiots." Adam muttered under his breath before turning and leaving for school.

Adam finally arrived at school, ad was with Trish and Randy, hanging out by Randy's locker before classes started.

"So, I'm going to convince Jeff to come to my party tonight." Trish mentioned to the two young men, twirling her finger around a blonde lock.

Neither of the boys were listening, however. Randy was busy hiding stacks of money in his locker. The money was all from his gambling and betting. Adam just was involved in his thoughts to respond.

"You know..." Randy sighed, as he stashed his money away. "That Jeff kid never leaves that girl's side. The boy is whipped, there's no way she'll let him go."

"Don't worry babe... I can do this. And even if she gets in the way, I know you'll get distract her." She leaned on Randy slightly, tracing a finger over his ear. She then turned to Adam and smiled, but frowned when he didn't even take a glimpse of her. "What's wrong?"

Adam merely grunted in response. She pursed her lips and shrugged. She turned and sauntered over to Jeff, who was across the hall, at his locker with Danielle.

"Hey Diana." Trish turned to Danielle and smiled mockingly. "Do you mind? Me and Jeff need to talk." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and batted her eyelashes, delivering one of her classic moves.

"Number one, it's Danielle not Diana." She hissed. "And number two, we've got to get to class."

"Oh, Daisy, it'll only be a minute." Trish said, knowing fully what Danielle's name was.

Danielle glanced at Jeff, who, in return gave her one of those "don't worry" pleading glares.

Danielle crossed her arms and huffed, walking off to class, leaving the two alone.

"So, Jeff, I was wondering if you'd like to stop by tonight. You know, for that party I told you about before." Trish cocked her head to the side, and slightly inched forward.

"I'd love to... As long as Danielle can tag along too, you know." Jeff smiled.

Trish fought hard to keep a snarl from surfacing, she couldn't stand how he was still thinking of Danielle, even when she wasn't around.

"Are sure she'd really want to come? It doesn't seem like much of her type of environment." Trish attempted to sway his thoughts.

"It's alright, she'll want to come to the party,too."

"Alright." Trish faked smile. "It's at 9 tonight, 513 Oak st." She informed him, as the school bell rang.

She leaned in and left a trail of trails of kisses from his cheek to his neck, the turned and left for class.

Jeff stood alone at his locker, with a a dazed, moronic grin plastered on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The school day was over, and it was only another half-hour until Trish's party commenced.

Matt was in his car with his younger brother, picking up Danielle for the party.

It took the whole day for for Jeff to convince her to come to the party with him. She held a grudge against the promiscuous girl, but finally she finally gave in to Jeff's pathetic begging.

"Jeff?" Mat parked the car before Danielle's modest brick house, and turned to his brother. "I know you'll be there with Danielle and all, but I know how Trish can get. Just think twice before you so anything stupid. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jeff rolled his eyes dryly. He'd heard more than enough, about how horrible of a person Trish was. Frankly, Jeff was getting a little tired of it.

Dani got into the backseat, greeted Matt sweetly and glared at Jeff. She resented ever agreeing to come to the party.

They eventually arrived at Trish's house, which was a small, turquoise house, with patchy grass lawn and a rusty garage that looked as if were going to collapse at any moment.

Jeff practically sprinted from the car, trying to avoid anymore death-glares from Danielle, or warnings from Matt. Dani grunted, and began to leave the car as well.

"Danielle, keep an eye on that idiot, please. And you can just call me at the shop when you guys are ready to get picked up." Matt said to her before she left. He knew at least Danielle would listen to him.

"No problem." Danielle smiled before leaving.

Two hours into the obnoxiously loud party, and Danielle had become completely uninterested in any and everything happening around her. She was sitting on a couch next to Jeff, who was talking to whoever would listen. Danielle would've fell asleep if the music and people weren't so deafening.

She sighed and got up, from the couch, squeezing her way through the crowd of jostling bodies. It was a mystery to her how so many people could fit into the tiny house.

She finally made her way to the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. She went to the fridge, and began to scavange through it. She was starving, and though she'd never be so rude at another's house, she was at Trish's house, and that justified her reasons enough.

She heard a low whistle, and practically had a seizure. She popped up from the fridge and turned to see a towering Randy Orton, standing no more than two feet from her.

"Hey beautiful. What's your name?" Randy slightly slurred, the stench of alcohol slightly on his breath,

Danielle wasn't at all impressed. She simply closed the fridge and began to leave. However she was stopped in her tracks when she saw Trish dancing like a stripper, with Jeff as her pole.

Danielle was beyond disgusted. "I don't see her the entire party, and the second I turned my back , she's all over him." She snarled, more to herself than to anyone else. "Unbelievable." She then began to storm over to the couple.

Trish saw this all coming, she smirked, and mouthed the word 'now' and nodded her head to Randy who was waiting for her signal.

Danielle felt a strong pull on her arm propelling her backwards. The next thing she knew, she was seconds away from Randy's face. His eyes darted quickly from her to Trish several times. He crushed his lips into hers. It wasn't, in anyway, romantic. But it wasn't meant to be. Trish needed Danielle distracted, so she could isolate Jeff.

Danielle struggled to get out of his grasp, but he didn't let go for a few moments, waiting for Trish to flee the scene with Jeff in tow.

When he finally did let go, Dani was furious. She wiped her lips like she'd just kissed poison, then pulled her hand back and slapped Randy, clear across his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She shrieked.

Randy groaned from the impact. He hadn't expected that in the least. He expected her to fall head-over-heels fro him, just like every other girl, then he'd sleep with her and toss her to the side. That obviously wasn't the case.

But at least Trish got away...


	8. Chapter 8

Trish dragged Jeff through the crowd, and lead him to her bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed, and straddled him and began to kiss him hungrily.

The plan was being executed perfectly, she knew Jeff was in her clutches, indefinitely. Swaying his opinion was going to be easy...

"How about some beer?" She pulled away, slightly breathless.

"I- I don't drink." Jeff said, equally out of breath.

"Come on, a few beers won't hurt." She flashed him an alluring, and toothy grin.

Six beers later, Jeff was stinking drunk, while Trish was only slightly buzzed. She figured he was ready to do any and everything she asked, and so she dragged him to her desk, took out a small plastic bag filled with white powder, a credit card and dollar bill.

She prepared the cocaine, cutting it up with the card, then rolled up the dollar bill, handing it to Jeff.

Jeff, who was barely aware of his surroundings, turned to Trish and slurred. "- can't-"

"Listen Jeff, you said you couldn't drink beer, but look at you now. Just finish what you've already started." She commanded, pressing his hair back, and handing him the dollar.

And with that Jeff was broken, and his morals dissolved in the beers he gulped down reluctantly. This was exactly what Trish wanted.

He'd snorted the last of the white powder, and began to feel even more helpless than before.

Meanwhile, Danielle was aimlessly wandering through the house, searching for Jeff so that she could leave, and soon. She couldn't spot him the sea of people, and took heed to searching even harder. She knew Trish had him, and was refusing to even think about what they were doing.

She disregarded any of her manners and just opened every door in sight, desperately looking.

She finally opened a door that she wished she never would've opened in the first place.

There, on the bed, was Jeff. Trish was straddling him and practically eating his face.

Danielle bit her lip, and slammed the door shut. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the image out of her head. It was no use though, the image was stuck in her mind.

"What was that?" Jeff slurred, hearing the slam of the door.

"Oh nothing." Trish said, grinning. She knew who saw them. It was the perfect insult to injury.

Danielle ran to the nearest phone, and dialed Matt's phone number.

"Matt." Danielle sobbed. "I need you to pick me pick me up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Danielle, what's going on?" Matt said through the phone, hearing her crying on the other end. "Are you okay? Where's Jeff?"

"Jeff's just fine." She spat. " I'll explain everything when you get here. I just want to go home."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Matt said reassuringly.

She sat out on the curb of the sidewalk, waiting for Matt. Soon he arrived, and she got into the car. Almost immediately Matt began to ask her questions.

"What happened, and wheres Jeff?" Matt asked quickly.

"I walked in on Jeff and Trish." She sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears. " I knew she was up to something." Another flurry of tears stained her face.

Matt was silent, he knew how much this could've killed Danielle. He didn't really know what to say to her. He mustered up a few words of comfort, though.

"I'm sorry Danielle." He paused. " Most guys Jeff's age would stop thinking around a girl like Trish."

Danielle failed to reply, however, and simply continued to cry. Matt was completely racked with guilt, and he didn't even do anything. "I'll talk to him." He said, hoping that would cheer her up.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore." She sniffed, trying to sound as believable as she could. She knew it wasn't the least bit true. Matt knew it too.

* * *

2 AM... It was the time Jeff decided to stumble into his home, before Matt, who was in the dark living room, with the Tv on. He was waiting intently for his younger brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" Matt shot up from the couch, where he nearly fell asleep, waiting. "It's two in the morning, and I had to lie to dad to save your sorry ass from getting grounded!"

"Oh shut up. I was fine. Trish took care of me." Jeff said, pushing Matt back weakly with one hand.

Matt was going to reply, but stopped himself when he took a closer look at Jeff's face, and smelled his breath.

"Are you high?" Matt asked, squinting hard to see his face better in the dark.

"And so what if I am?"

"Jeff what the hell is your problem?" Matt shook him by his shoulders slightly. "I had to drive Danielle home, crying because of you."

"Who cares about her? Trish is ten times hotter than Danielle will ever -"

"-Snap out of it! The girl's a slut. She's a cheap thrill, she doesn't give a damn about you!" Matt was putting in an honest effort, he didn't want his brother going down the wrong path.

"You know, none of that is true." Jeff jutted a finger into his brother's broad chest. "You're just jealous about me and Trish having a better relationship than you and Amy."

That did it. Matt was hurt enough, he knew Jeff was high on something, but it didn't matter. He walked away, went into his room, and slammed the door shut. The only words he heard from outside of his door were "Fuck you."


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle got into Matt's truck, the next morning when he picked her up for school. She was practically praying the whole way to the car, hoping that Jeff wasn't in the car too. Awkward would be an understatement for the situation.

To her delight, only one Hardy was in the car.

"Hey Matt." She said with a strained voice. She'd been crying that previous night, so her voice was still slightly stale.

"Hey Danielle." He plastered a small smile to his face.

Danielle thought it would be better without Jeff in the car with them. However she soon came to realize that it was going to be just as bad.

"So, where's Jeff?" Danielle mentally slapped herself for asking that. She tried to convince herself that she didn't need him, and should completely forget about him. She wasn't doing such a great job with that.

"I don't know, and I don't really care right now." He didn't mean to sound so rude, but anything even remotely having to do with his brother seemed to be out of the question, especially before school started.

"So, I'm guessing that talk didn't go well." She blurted, earning herself another mental scolding.

"Obviously not, Danielle." The words shut her up for the rest of the car ride.

"What's up Danielle? You never told us about the party." Maria leaned forward, very interested upon asking the question.

Danielle, Maria and a very drowsy Phil sat at their lunch table, in the far corner of the crowded and hectic cafeteria.

"There's not much to tell." Danielle sighed contemptuously. "Other then the fact that I walked in on Jeff and Trish."

Maria gasped, and a wave of concern flashed across her face. "I'm so sorry, Danielle." She hugged her best friend. "You know how guys can get, especially around that walking disease." She scowled, referring to Trish.

Danielle glanced across the cafeteria, and caught eyes with Trish, who had her signature grin plastered on her pink, glossed lips. She then turned to Randy, who was sitting across from her. Trish reached under the table and ran her hand up his thigh. Even with his girlfriend, Trish's bestfriend, sitting obliviously next to him, Trish found a way to do what she wanted, when she wanted. The sight made Danielle want to vomit. Trish knew it.

"So, where's Jeff now?" Maria's voice chimed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try and talk some sense in to him, before things get out of hand." Danielle's gaze fell to the ground below her. An unfamiliar twinge in her stomach gave her an uneasy feeling. She hoped this feeling wasn't going to last long.

"I have to grab something back at the shop. I'll be back in a few minutes." Matt turned to Danielle, who sat in the passenger's seat of his car. She was staring down at her hands. Her uneasy feeling never went away. In fact, it got worse. When they pulled into the Hardy's driveway, her heart nearly skipped a beat. Something was telling her this was going to be bad.

"Danielle? Are you okay?" Matt frowned when he saw Danielle hadn't moved.

She didn't respond. " You don't to go and talk to him if you don't want to." Matt said.

"No. I'll be fine." Her voice was blank, and flat. Without another word, she entered the Hardy's house. She stopped in front of Jeff's door and took a deep breath, before going in.

Jeff was crouched over his desk, when she came in. He leaned back, revealing a razor blade, and the residue of cocaine.

"J-Jeff?" Her voice cracked with a sob. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Come on, Danielle." He ignored her question, and continued to beckon her.

Danielle couldn't bare to look at him anymore, his voice, and his face were too much for her to handle. Her feet began to slowly back away from him.

Jeff scowled when he saw her moving away from him. He got up and pulled her down onto his bed. Danielle let out a shriek as Jeff pressed on top of her.

"God, Dani, you're so pretty. You know that?" Jeff crushed his lips against Danielle's. She struggled underneath him, trying to get away from him desperately.

"Jeff, stop. Please!" She pleaded loudly, her tears flowing down her face in a rush. She pressed him off, and tried to run, only for him to grab a hold of her again. This time he slammed her against the wall.

Danielle continued to struggle in his grasp.

Then it stopped. She watched as Jeff fell to the floor, due to a punch delivered by his older brother, Matt.

She looked up at him, neither of them had to say a word, she just clasped on to Matt and sobbed uncontrollably.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam was wide awake in bed, his blonde hair in a tangled mess, and Trish laying beside him, sleeping soundly. He sighed as he stared at her, wondering why she insisted on being the last girl he sees in a night. She never gave up an opportunity to be with him, but Adam shrugged it off, she wasn't anything he'd want, she was just another girl.

Adam sat up when he heard a clamoring coming from his kitchen. Without any hesitation, he grabbed his boxers from the floor, and rushed to find the source of the noise.

Upon entering the kitchen, Adam was welcomed with the sight of his older brother climbing into his house through the kitchen window.

"You sick bastard." Adam spat.

Christian was startled from the voice in the dark, but his wary eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he soon realized the voice came from the vague silhouette of Adam.

"What else did you come to steal?" Adam snarled, taking slow and calculated steps toward his brother.

Christian only stared ahead, not responding.

"You didn't seem this quiet when you were begging mom and dad for cash the other day." He switched on the light beside him.

"I get it Adam. I know, I'm not perfect." Christian finally spoke, his eyes told a story of defeat.

"Babe, when are you coming back to bed?" Trish's sleep-filled voice emerged from the entrance of the kitchen. The brothers both turned to her. "Oh..." She muttered, feeling the tension in the room. She turned and left, just as quickly as she came.

"But I'm not the only one here with a problem." Christian pursed his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam frowned, truly confused.

"Oh come on. Adam, ever since I left, you've been sleeping with every and any girl you can."

"Well, there goes another thing you can feel guilty about." Adam's eyes narrowed, he felt a rush of words come forth. He's been wanting to hurt his brother for hurting him. "You've fucked up everyone's lives, the second you shooted that shit."

"Well, I'm trying to fix it." Christian said, a lilt of hop in his voice. He pulled out a brochure from his hoodie's pocket, handing it to Adam, he smiled slightly, hoping for approval.

Adam flipped through the brochure for a few moments, before a mocking grin spread on to his face. "You'll never make it. Rehab isn't going to fix four years of damage."

"You know, Adam, some support would be nice." Christian's inkling of hope faded, as he snatched the brochure back.

Adam chuckled darkly.

"Support? I'm done trying to believe in you. You can try getting sympathy from everyone else, but not me. Chris, I fucking hate you. I hate you for what you've done to this family and for what you've done to me. When you die, you'll deserve it and I won't shed a god damn tear for your sorry ass." Adam's voice was grim, and it came across clear and honest.

Christian bit his lip and tried to stop the horrible words from bringing him to tears.

"You know what? Fine. You're right. "He whipped the pamphlet at his chest. "I'll just give up on trying to make things the way they used to be. Go have fun with your little toy." He said, referring to Trish. "I'll let myself out."

* * *

Danielle was shaken. She couldn't believe Jeff. She knew that wasn't him, she knew the cocaine he was snorting was making him act that way. Jeff would never put his hands on her. Ever. Danielle felt out of place the next morning. Her mind was no where to be found. Her body was just on auto-pilot.

Her day was going by in an undistinguishable blur.

But suddenly her mind and her senses crashed back into her body, like she'd hit a brick wall.

It was Trish. Danielle felt an intensive wave of rage pulse through her, the second her eyes fell on the sight of the blonde giggling. It soon came to Danielle's realization that Trish was the one who caused all of Jeff's problems.

She was the reason Jeff was acting so strange, she'd been the last one with him, at the party. Trish did something to change Jeff. Danielle didn't know what, and frankly didn't care. Her legs began to guide her to Trish's table. She slammed her lunch tray on the table to snatch the cheerleader's attention.

"May I help you?" Her words reeked of mocking sarcasm. Her remark was rewarded by a round of sniggers at the table.

"You stupid bitch." Dani snarled.

The entire cafeteria quieted the second those words escaped Danielle's lips. It was like the entire school was anticipating what would happen next.

"Excuse m-"

"You heard me you whore! You think you can do whatever and whoever you want, then go about like you haven't effected anyone!" Danielle shrieked.

"Oh, is this about your little boyfriend?" Trish chuckled before continuing. "Believe me sweetie, he wanted it. He wasn't worried about you at all. Besides, I'm sure he wanted me to be his first... Not you."

Those were the words that triggered the ferocious scream from Danielle, before she dove for Trish, tackling her to the cafeteria's floor. The entire cafeteria erupted with chants and cheers.

Danielle ignored it all, she just began to transfer her rage into every connecting punch to Trish's face. The tables soon turned on Danielle, though. Trish gained control and began to fight back, throwing hard punches. Danielle kicked Trish in her gut, causing her to double over in excruciating pain. Danielle took the chance to whip her into the edge of the table. The brawl went back and forth, a mass of blonde hair waving about wildly.

Matt and Phil finally emerged from the crowd, pulling Danielle off of Trish, Adam and Randy restrained Trish.

Danielle shook herself out of Matt and Phil's grasp, and stormed away in a huff.

"Hey, Copeland, keep a leash on your little whore, alright?" Matt yelled, referring to Trish.

Trish snarled and flicked her middle finger at Matt, before leaving as well.

"You're one to talk." Adam replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Amy, of course." Adam began. Amy quickly emerged from the crowd of students surrounding them. She quietly pleaded with Adam. "If you've been wondering why she's been acting a little funny, it's because I've been screwing her. She's cheating on you, Hardy."

Matt's eyes darted to Amy's to see she was on the brink of tears.

"Matt I-" She tried to speak.

"I don't know why you care about her that much, she's not that great in bed, anyway." Adam snarked, hoping to get a reaction from Matt.

However, Matt just turned and left, Amy followed behind him.

"Baby, please, just listen." Amy pleaded, trying to keep up with him.

He finally stopped, turned around and took a small black velvet box from his pocket. He shoved it in her hands.

"Have fun with Adam, I'm sure he cares about you as much as I did." And with that he left.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Spicy. Alright, so just to let you all know, that Taboo (Prequel to Las Vegas Or Bust) should be coming to a close soon-ish. I think there's another 6 or 7 chapters left. So stay tuned! **

**Keep reading and reviewing!  
Thanks!  
**

**~The Captain  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Danielle and Trish both ended up getting detention that Saturday. Jeff received detention as well, for unexcused absence, Adam and Randy were later added to that list for disrespect toward school faculty and games of chance on campus.

Adam and Randy could honestly careless, they constantly received detention notices, they practically lived there.

Adam was just getting off from school on Friday. He'd just dropped Randy off at his house, and was on his way home.

Upon entering, Adam heard the loud sobs of his mother. He rushed to the kitchen, to see her sobbing loudly, his father patting her on the back, crying as well.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Adam asked, furrowing his brow and moving toward them cautiously.

The next words that came out of his father's mouth hit him like a stinging punch to the gut. Adam was left breathless, he felt like it was all taken away from him.

He was gone. Forever.

Christian died of an overdose of heroin, two night prior, the night him and Adam got in their last argument.

* * *

Danielle arrived home, to a questioning and worried mother. When Caroline Flair saw her daughter's bruised battered face, she wouldn't leave her alone for about and wouldn't leave her alone for about an hour. Danielle stayed as vague as possible when explaining the entire situation to her mom. She knew her mother would only get more worried if she really knew what was going on...

* * *

Matt was returning from his shop, around 11:30 that night. The last thing he was expecting to see was his younger brother sneaking into his house.

"Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in days." Matt said, startling Jeff, who was trying to tip-toe to his room.

"I- I... Er, you know, had things to do. I was at - a friend's place." Jeff stammered, his body jittered uncontrollably.

Matt shook his head, well aware that Jeff was lying. "You know, you got a detention on Saturday, for missing school..." He looked to the ground, then back up to Jeff. "Dad's worried, I can't lie to dad much longer."

"Whatever man," Jeff waved his hand, shrugging off the obvious concern.

"Jeff, you need help." Matt grabbed his brother's arms, shaking him. "You're really affecting others by snorting that shit. Danielle got in a fight over you."

"Can't we just talk in the morning?"

Before Matt could respond, Jeff was his room. He slammed his door shut, not wanting to face his older brother any longer.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be a bit longer! And may (or may not) involve a steamy kiss. Hehehe.**

**Stay tuned!  
Thnks!**

**~The Captain  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, you twerps. You all know why you're here. So let's skip introductions and get to work... You two take the cafeteria, and you two take the gym." , the school's principal instructed, pairing Danielle and Randy, and Adam with Jeff.

Trish was no where to be found that day, which wasn't a surprise to Adam or Randy, she never showed up to detention, no matter the consequence.

"By the end of three hours, I want the place spotless, so don't screw around. Get to work." commanded.

* * *

Danielle entered the gym with a mop and bucket, and scanned the entire room, her jaw practically hit the floor. Basketballs were everywhere, and towels were all over the bleachers, thrown carelessly about. It almost looked as if someone deliberately made the gym as messy as possible.

Danielle sighed and shrugged, putting down her mop and bucket, and beginning to pick up the sweaty rags. She didn't get too far, because she stopped when she heard the swish of a basket.

Randy was shooting baskets, and Danielle knew they weren't going to get much done with him playing around like that.

"Stop playing around, and help me clean up." Danielle commanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, sweetheart. McMahon doesn't care if this place looks the same as we came here." He said, grabbing another ball from the court. "Five bucks says I make it."

"See? That's why you're here in the first place. You've got to break that gambling habit."

Randy shrugged off her words and took the shot, making it in the basket without much effort.

"How did it start, anyway?" Danielle asked, slightly curious about the senior's obsession.

"It's like a hobby, that pays, and it's pretty exciting." He took another shot. "I started last year with making bets. Now I'm learning to count cards. I'm planning on making some serious cash in casinos, once I'm legal."

"That's so... Immoral. It's never gonna do you any good." Danielle continued to pick up the rags.

"Well, we all have our demons. Look at you and Trish." He said grinning, remembering the fight.

"That was only once, and won't happen again. She just needed to be taught a lesson..." She groaned at the mention of the altercation.

"What lesson?"

"Oh come on, like you don't know. She's all over you and every other guy. She thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"Why do you care?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend! And so do half of the guys she messes with. Stacy doesn't deserve that!" Danielle defended, as she moved to the court, picking up the basketballs.

"What kind of guy does she deserve, then?"

"One that's smart, kind, caring... One that doesn't sleep with her best friend constantly." She snarked, directing that last part toward Randy.

"Yeah, well, you know what kind of girl I could go for?" He continued without her answering. "One who's really smart, who's... Who's got a strong opinion about _everything_..." He dropped his basketball and slowly began to walk toward Danielle.

"I'd like a girl who runs track, and is president of student council. One with straight blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes." He grinned as he pushed a blonde strand behind Danielle's ear.

She felt a grin slowly inch it's way to her lips. She couldn't help but look up into the senior's icy blue eyes and melt. But she quickly shook herself out of her trance. Remembering he was Randy Orton, the 2nd biggest womanizer at Bridgeway High, after Adam Copeland. Randy was just using another one of his tricks. Danielle thwarted his attempt.

"I'm not falling for it, Orton." She said in her most convincing voice possible.

"Oh, right... You're with that Jeff kid." Randy said, stepping back from Danielle.

"No, I'm not!" She practically screamed.

"Prove it." He challenged

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"Kiss me." Randy's grin grew wider.

"No."

"Come on." Randy beckoned, as he tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip.

"No!"

"Whatever." Randy sighed and turned around. "." He muttered, just loud enough for Danielle to hear.

She was quickly fed up with the entire situation, and decided to finally shut him up. She turned him around by yanking his shoulder, and planted an aggressive kiss on his lips. She pulled away in a huff.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you." With that, she pulled him close again to assault his lips with hers. She kissed him with an unclear motive, maybe she wanted to vent all of her rage toward Jeff into that kiss. Maybe she wanted something to comfort her, in such a tough time... She didn't know why, but all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers.

* * *

**A/N: Three more chapters before we reach the end!**

**Thanks to all of those who've been reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**~The Captain  
**


	14. Chapter 14

What's up with you?" Jeff broke the silence. Him and Adam had been sitting across from each other in te cafeteria, not bothering to clean at all.

Adam didn't respond. He just kept his head low, and his hands buried deeply in his tangle of blonde locks.

"You should be pretty damn proud. You nailed Amy and pissed off Matt, just like you've wanted, right?" Jeff instigated.

"My brother just died from an overdose…" He paused and looked Jeff in his twitching eyes. "Man, I know what you're doing, it's no good… You've got to stop."

"Who the hell are you to tell me?" Jeff frowned, pushing himself from the wobbly table, and slowly pacing away from it.

"You don't want to end up like my brother." Adam shook his head, and looked back down again. Adam realized he'd reach the point where he felt the need to undo his wrongs. The biggest one being his cruel and unruly prank on Jeff.

Jeff snorted. "Sounds like it's too late. I'll always want it. Hell, I want it now."

"Maybe you should get help. Rehab or something…" Adam suggested.

"Why do you care?" Jeff turned toward Adam, he clenched his shaking fists.

"Because, I know you need it. I don't want to see you end up like him. I know your brother may hate me now, but I don't want that to stop me from helping you." Adam stood.

"I don't need you, or anyone else telling me what to do!" Jeff screamed, pushing Adam, sending him reeling backwards.

Adam immediately retaliated by grabbing Jeff's shirt collar and slamming him into the cafeteria's wall with incredible force. "Just listen to me!" Adam commanded, using his superior strength to try and sedate Jeff.

Down the hall, Randy and Danielle were still focused on each other's lips, their heads ran through each other's hair, deepening the kiss with each passing moment. Danielle broke the kiss when she heard a startling noise.

"What's that?" She breathed heavily, glancing around the gym, looking for the source of the noise.

"It's nothing." Randy mumbled, before ducking his head to meet her lips again.

"No, it sounds like… like it's coming from the cafeteria." Danielle pressed a hand against Randy's chest to stop him.

"Dani, it's nothing, just ignore it." Randy pleaded, wanting to divert her attention from the noise. All he wanted was to taste her lips again.

The unsettling clamor emerged again, followed by a loud, painful groan. Randy couldn't even deny the noise that time. Danielle didn't hesitate to run toward the source of the noise.

She ran into the cafeteria, her eyes caught the sight of Jeff and Adam, exchanging punches.

Randy trailed in after Danielle, and after registering what was occurring, he quickly wedged himself between the two, prying them apart.

"Stop it!" Danielle shrieked. "Just, stop it! Jeff, what's gotten into you? Ever since that goddamn party, you've…" Her voice began to crack as tears fell down her cheeks.

Adam's face fell when he heard Danielle's voice. The guilt he felt before only intensified. Randy felt just as much guilt.

Jeff ignored Dani's concern, and simply turned, pushing past Randy and leaving the cafeteria.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been another 3 years passed, and much had changed since Danielle and Jeff's sophomore year at Bridgeway High school. Danielle hadn't seen Jeff since the hectic and emotional detention. Danielle didn't graduate with her best friend like she'd always expected to. The fact that it never happened at away ay her almost everyday, but as the days went by, Jeff became a distant intangible memory.

She graduated from Bridgeway High and was enrolled at the University of Chicago. She dyed her hair a chestnut brown from her natural blonde, and began to go by 'Dani' . To others, these changes were small and insignificant, but to Danielle she felt she was turning a new page. She wanted a clean slate, one without the trauma of losing her friend to a cocaine addiction.

Matt rarely saw his brother since the detention. He snuck into their father's house scarcely, but Matt would never catch him in the act. He'd just discover the evidence of the sneak-in.

It was 11 PM and Matt was in his father's house, fixing a bowl of cereal. Matt agreed to stay with his father for one day a week, to check on his father.

"Matt?" A country accent came from behind him. He turned to see his younger brother, with a clean radiant face, a complete contrast to his strung-out fatigue-worn face three year prior.

Matt's eyes practically fell from the sockets in disbelief. He gave his a brother a hug, a huge smile sprang to his lips.

"Where the hell have you been man?" Matt asked, stepping back to look at his brother again.

"Well, you remember Adam Copeland, right?" Jeff continued before Matt responded. "Well, two years ago he helped me out, and got me admitted into rehab. I haven't touched crack for about a year… I smoke some occasional pot, but that's another thing I'm trying to work on."

"So you're clean now… That's great man, but why the hell was Adam so willing to help you out? The guy is a prick." The older brother frowned, not enjoying the mention of Adam Copeland.

"He wanted to help me because his older brother went through something similar, and ended up O. on heroin. He didn't want to see me do the same." He stopped, and still saw the frustrated gaze from his brother, he continued, hoping to make him happier. " I've got a job at Java Joe's downtown now, and I'm living with Adam and Randy in an apartment near there. "

"I'm really proud of you, bro." Matt's smile slowly vanished, though. "Dad's been worried sick about you. He barely leaves the house anymore… And Danielle, she's completely changed ever since you disappeared. She's been worried too."

"Well, I'll talk to dad tomorrow. And as for Danielle… Well, she seems to be doing great without me."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her in the paper a while ago, she got one of those awards at Bridgeway. And besides, she's off at U.C. She's doing great."

"That's doesn't mean she's forgotten what's happened to you."

Jeff eye's were cast downward, as he thought about Danielle, and her success. He's only feel more guilt for getting in the way of that. "I'm just gonna stay out of her life now… Don't tell her I came by, or anything. I'll stay tonight to talk to dad in the morning, but I've got to leave after."

"So how are those two sons-of-bitches? Adam and Randy? I'm sure 3 years hasn't changed them much."


	16. Chapter 16

1 Year Later

"Mom! Can you please help me move the couch into the living room?" Danielle shouted as she struggled with the a large beige couch.

"Well, Christ, Dani, I've got to head off to work! I'll help you with the couch, but I'm leaving immediately after." Her mother dropped her purse and picked up the other end of the couch, her legs wobbled slightly as she tried to move the heavy piece of furniture.

After struggling and straining under the weight, the sofa was finally placed in Danielle's lightly-furnished living room.

"I'd love to stay and help, but I've got to run. Love you, dear." And with that, Caroline placed a small kiss on Danielle's cheek, and clicked away in her heels.

Danielle sighed deeply as she slumped onto her new couch, and surveyed the white walls of her new apartment spotted with a few framed pictures.

Her first year at the University of Chicago was torturous for Danielle, only because she convinced by her overbearing parents to live at home for the first year. She made it point to _not _do that for a second year. The constant babying of her mother was too much for Danielle to bear. She convinced her father to let her have her own apartment, it took her a while, but she finally got what she wanted, independence.

Danielle heard a loud banging noise coming from the other side of the wall, followed by the sight of her framed family photos falling from the wall and landing picture-down.

She frowned as she continued to listen to her neighbors pound against the wall with loud thuds. She pursed her lips and stood, marching toward the next apartment.

She took a deep breath and knocked on their oak door, however it cracked open slightly as knocked on it.

Without thinking, Danielle opened the door fully and stepped in. She gasped loudly when she saw Jeff, with a full head of long colorfully-dyed hair, laying leisurely on his couch, watching TV casually. Her gaze drifted toward two large men grappling and fighting over a bottle of beer.

Danielle soon realized it was Randy and Adam, and a smile spread across her lips, as her eyes became damp with tears of joy.

"Jeff?" She cracked, looking back at her old friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeff frowned upon noticing Danielle. "And what are you doing in-" He stopped and squinted, taking a closer look at the now-brunette Danielle. "Danielle?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Gasp! "Surely that can't be the end!" Well OF COURSE NOT! If you haven't already, go check out Las Vegas or Bust, which is the original (this story was the prequel to it). I know it was an abrupt ending, but I really didn't want to drag on with other things. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**~The Captain**


End file.
